narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiori Miyamoto
Shiori Miyamoto (詩的な社, Miyāmotō Shiōri; Lit. "Poetic Shrine") is a associate of Akatsuki that serves only Seireitou Kawahiru, the Leader of Akatsuki. Although she is not a true member, she was given a ring by Seireitou; Worn on her right middle finger, 和 (kyūi, "peace"). She is also the assistant leader of Tenkogakure, and also acts as a missionary between the people of Tenkogakure and Seireitou. She is a member of Hanmadang. Appearance Personality Shiori, personality-wise, is quite detached from the world and apathetic. She holds no qualms to the intent and result of her actions. She appears to also be quite sadistic when it comes to the Akatsuki members, as shown when she ridiculed Scarr for his failure at capturing the Eight Tails. She does seem to be more empathic than most other Akatsuki members, as she appears sad whenever she has been reminded of her past. She also expressed a great deal of loyalty and courtesy to Seireitou (which he always returned), doing his bidding without question, looking out for his well-being and always having complete faith in his abilities. She had the ability to read Seireitou's emotions without him facially expressing them, presumably as a result of having known him for so long. As soon as he ordered Scarr to capture the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox, she could tell right away that there was something about the order that very much upset her emotionally deadened partner. Shiori has also demonstrated that she is perceptive, mostly when it comes to Seireitou. She has exhibited traits that appears to have some connection with Seireitou, such as the uncanny ability to detect Seireitou by scent and sense his chakra, even when masked, she is aware of what mood Seireitou is in, knowing at the best sense his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, and even feels pain herself when she sees getting Seireitou hurt. Synopsis Second Dawn Shiori is first introduced when Seireitou Kawahiru returns from Amegakure with Nagato's eyes. She repriminds him to not have killed anyone, especially Konan. He does not answer but he implies he did not kill her. Seireitou also begins to discuss with her about his Eye of the Sun Plan, to which she shows some form of unpleasantness for. Her next appearances are at the sealings of Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, and Yonbi along with Seireitou. She is given orders after the final sealing to capture Kyuubi from Shinsuke Yamamoto. Before this, an intruder enters Tenkogakure just momments after she takes her leave for Konoha. At the time of this battle, Seireitou was sealing the Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, and after a long struggle, the Hachibi as well. All that was left is the Nine Tails and the Ten Tails. Shiori and Seireitou arrived at the outside of Konoha, as they prepared to invade. Shiori asked if Seireitou had any regrets attacking his old home, to which he remarked that he had none. A quick scan of the outside via Sharingan revealed the barrier surrounding it. Seireitou remarked that Konoha was able to quickly respond to Pain's attack, and he refused to make that same mistake. Using his summoning technique, all ten bodies were brought to the fore-front. Vijñāna Path led four bodies, as the Samskāra Path led the remaining four. The group led by Samskāra traveled underground, as the Vijñāna Path's group used Pain's method and used their summoning body to summon them into Konoha through the tracking barrier. Seireitou gave her his necklace with the nine magatama, to which would signal if any danger should fall upon her. Shiori smiled, and hugged him, then taking her leave into Konoha. As Seireitou battled with Konoha's forces, Shiori confronted Kakashi Hatake. Though a short battle, it mostly consisted of Sharingan genjutsu. With the desire to end it, Shiori activated Ice Release: Dragon Hail Flower. Kakashi, however, countered with Raikiri. As the two attacks exploded against eachother, Shiori recieved word from Seireitou to meet with him outside the village. Using her Tsukuyomi, she sealed Kakashi into a powerful illusion, escaping once he was down. Once arriving at Yamagakure's gates, Seireitou told Shiori to wait for him at the cave as he entered in with his fellow Akatsuki members. Upon the Ten Paths' defeat, Shinsuke arrived to the cave where both Seireitou and Shiori were. Once Seireitou told Shinsuke that his reason for waging war was to create a perfect world for Shiori, to which she replies that she does live in a perfect world so long as she is by Seireitou's side. Shinsuke continues this by saying that he is bringing Shiori nothing but more suffering by making her go through this. Seireitou, overwhelmed by these shifting emotions in him, decides to abandon his plans, thanking Shinsuke for helping him "see the light". Through this, he also throws off his Akatsuki cloak, declaring his and her official defection from Akatsuki. This marks the official end of the Sixth Great War, and thanks to the provisions done to their memories by Shiori's Sharingan, the nations believe Akatsuki was to blame, and nobody knows that Seireitou once led this organization, besides the current Akatsuki members and Shinsuke, as well as Ryun. City of Souls/Formation of Hanmadang arc Shiori was unseen during this arc, only being told by Seireitou to maintain Tenkogakure for him. Once he returned, Shiori commented on the drastic changes to Seireitou, including appearance and power. Seireitou told Shiori that their plans have changed, commenting that he will be the one to bring order to this world. Shiori accompinied Seireitou during the creation of Hanmadang, with new members Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Before long, Haku also joined the group, after Shiori recommended it to Seireitou' noting the similar pain Haku felt to her own. Now with five members to Hanmadang, the group took a trip further south, arriving closer to Konoha; not before encountering Koukon in the woods. Shiori's battle was with Akira Sarutobi; not a very long fight, considering the difference in chakra levels and experience. Shiori used her mastery of ice release to fend off Akira's water style attacks. Once she revealed some of her techniques, she began to strangely emit a powerful chakra, as uncontrolable Amaterasus began to eat away at the waves and attacked Akira as well. As Koukon regroups, Sasuke reverse summons them out of the area, to gather more information on Seireitou's group. Seireitou appeared annoyed at their retreat, saying he will claim Ryun's eyes soon. He was angry with Hinata's inability to kill her opponent, and slammed her against the wall. He then proceeded to place his finger against her eye, and then ripped both of her Byakugan eyes from her sockets. After this, he brought Hinata's knocked out body to Konohagakure, and left her there, disappearing with the others. Seireitou and Tsuyuri arc During Shiori's battle with Akira, though winning, was gravely weakened in her psyche. She was left hospitalized from uncontrollable overuse of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and thus Hanmadang halted their progress at Shukuba Town. While Shiori was getting treatment, Seireitou walked around trying to see if he could find the location or info about any Uchihas that have been sighted lately. Hours later, Shiori woke up, asking Itachi where Seireitou was. Itachi told her that he went out to search for info; Shiori had a bad feeling in her heart, and prepared to move out with Itachi. Shiori and Itachi then arrived at the scene, to see Seireitou down on the floor. Seireitou eyes widened with both shock and hope, as Shiori came to his side. Shiori told Seireitou he will be punished later, and proceeded to heal his injuries. Itachi then confronted Shōten, as the two entered battle. Shiori was able to heal Seireitou, and also restore his lost arm with her Mangekyou Sharingan's power. Seireitou told Shiori to go heal Itachi, as he would take both of them on. Shiori retorted that he would be mad to fight not only Shōten's eight bodies, but Tsuyuri now as well. Seireitou repriminded her that they had no chance if Itachi is killed, as Shiori then gave in and went over to help Itachi. Leading to Shōten's defeat and retreat, as well as Tsuyuri being convinced of Seireitou's innocence; Tsuyuri then joined Hanmadang as well. Shiori and Tsuyuri soon became very close friends. Invasion of Kumogakure Abilities Shiori is immortal, appearing to not be affected by age and it can be implied she cannot be killed. As shown during her initial battle with Ryun, when several Amaterasu's began to eat away at her, the next time she appeared, she was unharmed. She seems to also possess great skill in Genjutsu, even more-so than most Sharingan users. When Shiroi makes contact with another, she can afflict them with a illusionary experience of chaotic images, having to do with such things as supressed memories or even dark fears resonating from within their subconcious; the content varies with the afflicted. It tends to activate involuntarily at various points. This effect is described as "a merging of conciousness". Apart from psychic abilities, Shiori is a capable leader, leading Akatsuki in Seireitou's absence. While she lacks in physical strength, she makes up for in mastery of her usage in bow and arrows. In addition to her Sharingan, she herself possesses excellent eyesight, being able to quickly find her target and shoot it dead. She also possesses great accuracy in shooting targets, having a record of never missing a target once. The bow is made of bark from the trees on Mt. Hikarinagi. Her arrows are kept clean and sharp, and the tips are shaped like most arrows but each one has a sharpened zig-zag 'tooth' all over the edge. The arrows can be infused with elemental chakra to produce added effects. When infused with wind-natured chakra through 'chakra flow', it can easily pierce through stone. Mysteriously, Shiori possesses the Sharingan, the Uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai. This could mean she was once an Uchiha, but she states she has been alive for so long, she doesn't even remember anymore. While her ability with the Sharingan was fairly ordinary, she has shown complete dominance over the eyes' power in battle. During her encounter with Ryun, Shiori was able to use her Sharingan to enter Ryun's subconscious, where she to sway the Ten-Tails into leaving Ryun, though failing. Her Sharingan genjutsu abilities allow her to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) and to control a summoned creature as mighty as Hikari. Her skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where she can overcome the chakra of even her partner Seireitou. She also seems to have mastery over water-style and ice-style jutsu, even being able to summon torrents of water without being near a lake or other water source. She possesses Mangekyou Sharingan, but it is heavily assumed that since she is immortal, she also possesses the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. She has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyo Sharingan is active. While she has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. With her left eye, she could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that traps an opponent's mind in an illusionary world, torturing them for what seems like days in a matter of seconds. What is interesting about her eyes is that her Amaterasu is also generated by her left eye as well; A ninjutsu which allows her to create a black flame that she can direct by moving her eye to burn through seemingly anything in its path, including fire itself. Similar to Sasuke Uchiha, she can manipulate the directions of the flames, and even extinguish them at will. She is also able to control the shade and direction of Amaterasu to aid her in battle for a number of versatile tactics. However, her right eye controls a powerful ability that has yet to be officially named, but is dubbed as the power to "reject pain". Using her right eye, she can form what appears to be an Amaterasu casing around a target. However, these flames are intangible and do not emit any form of heat; They act as an amplifier of chakra, as Shiori prepares the technique. While active, the casing barrier repels all negative events inflicted upon anything within the barrier. No matter how extensive the damage may be (whether used on living beings or inanimate objects), the barrier can restore it to full working order, making it as if the object was never damaged in the first place. The technique takes longer for more serious injuries, like losing a limb or an organ. Seireitou, her closest partner, stated that Shiori's mastery of the Sharingan, her power to "reject pain", combined with her prowess in Ice and Water Release, made her invincible. Relationship Quotes * "Do you know why snow is white? It's white because it has forgotten what color it is." * "Spare us your words of fear and warning. They are wasted on us. Seireitou-sama has never yet lost a battle." * "Look. The sky is crying." * (To Itachi) "I warn you, if you plan to use us like you did Akatsuki, you will answer to me." * (About Seireitou) "I follow him because he gave me reason to walk; to think; to smile; and to love. Calling him weak and cowardly in my presence is a choice considered only by a fool." * "A life without change is akin to death." * (To Seireitou) ""If we work together, nothing can stop us." * "People are aware of life when they are aware of death." * "The wheel is turning again..." Trivia * Shiori Miyamoto was originally created for the series Bleach, and was created to be more of a optimistic character similar to Orihime Inoue from Bleach. * Shiori's Name comes from two places: ** Shiori means Poem or Poetic (栞). ** Miyamoto means Shrine or Temple (宮本); It also comes from the name of the famous Japanese swordsmen, Miyamoto Musashi. * While it is unknown if Shiori is actually an Uchiha or not, considering her use of Sharingan, it is also unknown where the surname Miyamoto came from if she truly is an Uchiha and had forgotten about it. One last thing that has yet to be made clear is that she stated that she did not remember if she was an Uchiha or not, which leads some to assume she was around during Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju's time. * Shiori was not an official member of Akatsuki, but appeared at most of the meetings and Bijuu sealings alongside Seireitou. Also, she was partnered with Seireitou, who was the leader of Akatsuki at that time. * According to the Naruto Omega Databook: ** Shiori's hobbies include hanetsuki, meditation, and origami. ** Her favorite food is melon bread filled with blueberry jam. Her favorite drink is white tea. ** Shiori's registration number is 0028910. ** Shiori's favorite phrase is "A thing should be done before it is too late." (あしもとのあかるいうちに, ashimoto no akarui uchi ni)